


testing the waters

by sunshineforthesoul



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, DualRivalShipping, F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, ferriswheelshipping is the main ship, moonringshipping - Freeform, the other ships are pretty background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineforthesoul/pseuds/sunshineforthesoul
Summary: Touko is a lifeguard at the Unova Community Center. And, alright, she’s got a little crush on one of the other lifeguards. With the help of her friends, she tries to find a way to ask him out.





	testing the waters

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea while i was swimming laps one time and it was _supposed_ to be a short one-shot, but then i just kept writing. anyways i might write the actual date at the art festival but i'm not sure yet. as of right now, i'm leaving this as just a one part thing. hope you enjoy!

“She’s so hot.”

Colress and N watch Touko through the window of the lifeguard office.

It’s cramped and sticky, in the midst of July, and the air conditioning in the office is broken. All they have is a dinky old fan that creaks as it oscillates, trying its hardest to cool them off, but only succeeding in stirring up the hot air.

“Hey!” N elbows Colress. “Don’t be gross.”

“ _Objectively_ she has features that are very attractive but I believe the colloquial term is hot. Sometimes followed by words not suitable to say around children.” 

N frowns at him.

“What? I’m just saying what both of us are thinking,” Colress shrugs. He takes in N’s indignant expression and raises his eyebrows. _“Really?”_ he says. “You’re going to sit here and try to tell me that you haven’t _once_ thought about when she gets out of the pool and the water runs down the curve of her back and sticks to her skin?

N doesn’t answer. He _is_ thinking about it, and he has thought about it, but he would never say it out loud. His face flushes as red as her swimsuit— _it doesn’t help that the AC isn’t working it’s so hot why is it so hot in here_ —and Colress points it out.

“See? You are thinking about it!” he says. N shoots him a look. “I’m just appreciating the beauty of our fellow lifeguard!” He turns to look out the window again. “She’s got really nice shoulders.”

N rolls his eyes. “Sure. Whatever you say.”

“Hey I’m not trying to get with her. I know you like her.” Colress puts his chin in his hand. “Besides, I’ve got my eye on that cute yoga instructor—Mei I think her name is?” He sighs, and a dreamy look flits across his face. “She’s adorable.”

A noise escapes N’s lips. “Maybe you should try _talking_ to her.”

“We’ve spoken... a few times.”

“You’re hopeless,” N says. He shakes his head, but a smile plays on his lips. He glances at the clock and stands up. “I gotta go. Try not to slip on the pool deck.”

* * *

N leads the Swanna Swimming Aqua Fitness class, which starts after the Children’s Swim. The class is mostly populated with what N would describe as “sweet, grandmotherly-type people”.

Cheren, one of the other lifeguards, is climbing down from his chair when N exits the office. The Unova Community Center rules dictate that there must be two lifeguards on duty any time the pool is being used.

“Alright little Squirtles, see you tomorrow!” Touko calls out. She waves as the young children get out of the pool and find their parents, who are lined up along the wall. A chorus of children’s shouts echo around the room.

“Bye Touko!”

“Thanks Touko!”

“Mommy, guess what Touko said!”

Touko hops up and pulls herself out of the water. N isn’t staring at her, and he isn’t seeing Colress and his infuriatingly smug look coming out of the office in his peripheral vision, and he _definitely isn’t_ noticing the water droplets clinging to her skin and dripping out of her hair.

She wipes the water out of her eyes and smiles when she sees N. His heart skips.

“Man, those kids love you,” N says.

Touko laughs. “I promised them I would bring back my water Pokémon at the end of the week if they mastered Lillipuppy paddling.” She watches the last few families file out of the deck into the change rooms. “I can’t believe they’ll be graduating to Wartortles soon.” 

She’s referring to the system of classification used for swimmers at the rec center. The younger members with the least experience are Squirtles, the moderate swimmers are Wartortles, and the strongest swimmers are Blastoises.

Still smiling, she pretends to wipe away a tear. “My little Squirtles, all grown up,” she sniffles dramatically.

N has gone speechless, so he stands there with a vaguely blank look on his face. Touko’s eyebrows draw together and she places the back of her hand on N’s still-flushed cheek.

“You’re very warm,” she says. “Are you alright? Do you need Cheren to take over for you today?”

“Huh? Oh, no. I’m alright. It’s just really hot,” N assures her in what he hopes is a somewhat even voice. “The AC isn’t working.” _Stupid that was stupid why would you say that she already knows that._ Touko gives him a look that says she’s not completely convinced he’s not about to pass out on the pool deck. 

“Well then, I better let you get to your class.” She tilts her chin at the pool filling up with the Swanna Swimming Aqua Fitness-goers. “I hope you feel better. The pool will cool you off.”

She waves a friendly hello to Colress as they pass each other, and disappears into the office.

“Red hot,” Colress whispers in N’s ear, then takes his place up in one of the guard chairs.

* * *

Bianca walks into the staff room, her clothes covered in small colorful handprints, sequins, and glitter. Touko and Cheren are sitting at a round table, playing a game of War while they eat their lunch.

“Painting Day again?” Touko asks.

Bianca nods.

“I don’t know how you survive Arts and Crafts and continue to go back everyday,” Cheren says.

Bianca slides into a chair between them and lets out a weary sigh. “It’s not easy,” she admits. “Last week one of my preschoolers tried to eat a glue stick, thinking it was a popsicle. But, it’s definitely worth it.” A cheerful smile lights up her face. “You should see how proud and excited they are when they finish their masterpieces.”

“Touko’s a fan favorite with the little ones too,” Cheren nods his head towards her. “They _adore_ her.”

“To be fair, I promised them I’d bring my water-loving Pokémon on Friday,” Touko says. “They’ve got four days to nail their Lillipuppy paddle enough that they can swim all the way down the lane and back. With floaties, of course.”

“Still, both of you get along so well with kids.” Cheren frowns slightly. “I’m not good with them. I don’t think they like me very much.”

“That’s ’cause you have to be the voice of reason.” Touko mimics Cheren’s stern expression, and lowers her voice to imitate him. “Hey, you!” she says gruffly. “Slow down! No running on the pool deck! Put your floaties on! _Floaties on now!”_

Touko’s loses her hold on the impression, trying unsuccessfully to not laugh as she says the last sentence.

Bianca, too, bursts into a fit of giggles. They both shoot a look at Cheren and, upon seeing his disgruntled expression, break down into a full on laughing fit.

Cheren sits there silently, his face twitching as he attempts to ignore them.

“Oh... my gosh... stomach... hurts,” Bianca wheezes, clutching her midsection.

Their laughter dies down, and Touko wipes tears from her eyes.

“I win,” she says between stray giggles, and sets down a card.

“What?” Cheren splutters. He pushes up his glasses and stares down at the card. A queen of spades sits atop his ten of clubs.

“Ugh, I don’t want to play with you anymore.” Cheren pushes away from the table.

“Aww Cheren, don’t be upset,” Bianca soothes. “We’re only teasing.”

Touko gathers up the cards, reshuffling them and stuffing them back in their box. “Are you guys doing anything tonight?”

Cheren and Bianca glance at each other. Bianca shifts in her seat.

“What? Guys, you’re my best friends. You can tell me,” Touko insists.

“Well,” Bianca says slowly, “it’s date night for us.”

“Oh.”

“You’re welcome to join us,” Cheren offers.

“Thanks but no thanks. I can’t stand the idea of third wheeling you two,” Touko says playfully. “You’re a disgusting couple.”

“I will take that as a compliment,” Bianca fires back. After a brief silence, she adds, “Next time we could go on a double date. What do you think Cheren?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” he answers. “But who would Touko want to bring?”

They both turn their gazes to her in a scary moment of synchronization. Touko rolls her eyes, but she’s not genuinely irritated with them.

She knows what they want her to say. They’ve been at it for months, dropping hints they think are subtle.

Ok, so she has a little crush on N. She doesn’t know him that well. She only talks to him when they’re working, and he seems nice enough but...

“We don’t even know if he likes me,” Touko protests, though she’s aware it’s no use. They’ve decided “as your best friends” (Bianca’s words), she _needs_ to ask N out, and once the topic is brought up, they won’t let it go.

“Pish posh,” Bianca says. “You’ll never know unless you ask.”

Just then, Touko sees a familiar set of hair buns pass by the door.

“Hey Mei!” she calls out.

Mei backtracks and stands in the doorway, eyebrows raised in an unspoken question.

“You know who N is right? Lifeguard? With green hair?” Touko asks.

“The love of Touko’s life?” Biana interjects. Touko ignores her.

Recognition clicks in Mei’s eyes. “Yeah, what about him?” she replies.

“Do you know if... if he...” Touko falters, struggling to ask the question.

“If he likes Touko,” Cheren finishes for her.

Mei’s face scrunches up as she thinks. “Hmm.. I’m not sure. But I do know his friend Colress. I could ask him if you’d like.”

“You don’t have to,“ Touko waves her off. “Thanks anyways.”

“No problem. Speaking of which...” Mei checks behind her and comes into the staff room. “Does Colress ever talk about me? Rumor has it that he’s interested in me.” She fidgets with her water bottle full of some fruity type of tea.

Bianca, Cheren, and Touko look between each other. Coming to a consensus, they shake their heads.

“I haven’t heard anything, but I haven’t been listening for it. I’ll keep an ear open,” Touko says.

Mei wraps a lock of hair around her finger. “Thanks.” She clears her throat. “I-I wouldn’t mind if he was—I mean I’ve been waiting for—” Her watch beeps. “Oh!” she exclaims. “So sorry, but I’ve gotta run. Class starts soon. Talk to you later!”

“So,” Bianca begins, “you ask N out and Colress and Mei’ll get together and we can go on a triple date!” She looks at Touko, and she’s so full of hope that Touko doesn’t want to crush her spirits by saying no.

“Ok,” she concedes and Bianca squeals. “When were you planning to go on your next date?”

Bianca turns to Cheren. “I dunno,” she says. “Cheren, when should we go out?”

“How about Friday night?” Cheren suggests.

“Ooh! Yes!” Bianca claps her hands excitedly. “I heard there’s an art festival in Castelia City! We should go!”

“It’s a date,” Cheren confirms. “Now all you have to do is get your boyfriend to come with.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Yet.”

* * *

On Wednesday, they split the pool and have the Children’s Swim and the Swanna Swimming Aqua Fitness class at the same time. The pool schedule has been shifted due to the swim team booking the pool later.

“N, honey, you’ve been staring at that pretty lifeguard over there for a while now,” one of his regulars, Evelyn, says.

“Ooh where?” another regular named Joyce chimes in. Evelyn points and Joyce follows her finger to Touko. Joyce whistles. “She’s a looker. Good with kids, too.”

N tears his gaze away from Touko, and looks back at the two women. “What?” he says dumbly, trying to pretend like he had been paying attention.

Evelyn and Joyce share a knowing look.

“Ah, to be young and in love again,” Evelyn sighs. She leans back and floats on top of the water.

“You should go for it,” Joyce states. “How could she say no to you? You’re such a nice handsome young man, I’m surprised you don’t have a girlfriend already!”

As if she knows they’re talking about her, Touko looks up and makes eye contact with N. She smiles and waves from the other end of the pool.

Heat crawls up N’s neck and into his face. He waves back, and she resumes playing with the children.

“I-I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” he says.

“Why not?” Joyce demands. “She’s young and attractive, you’re young and attractive, you’re both lifeguards, you’ve got a lot in common!”

“Well, as you pointed out, she’s young and attractive, so...” N bites his fingernail. “What if she’s got a boyfriend?”

“Does she?”

“I don’t actually know,” N confesses.

“Well then I’ll go ask!”

“Wait! Joyce! No—”

But it’s too late. She’s already making her way up the lane. Color rushes to N’s cheeks and he stares down at the water.

“Don’t worry honey,” Evelyn says, floating back towards N. “She won’t tell her anything.”

They watch Joyce approach Touko. She says something and Touko glances at N, then back at Joyce. Touko laughs and shakes her head. Joyce says something else, then swims back over to N and Evelyn, a triumphant grin on her face.

“Well?” Evelyn prompts, eager to hear the news.

“She doesn’t have a boyfriend!”

The two women cheer.

“N, sweetheart, you have to ask her out now!” Joyce says.

“Shh!” N looks panicked. He holds up his hands, his eyes darting over to Touko to make sure she didn’t overhear them. “Ok ok I will!”

“By Friday,” Joyce orders.

“By Friday,” N agrees.

Joyce and Evelyn high five each other. Deep down, N is glad to have someone holding him to it. Otherwise, he’d probably just stare pathetically at her forever.

 _Although,_ he thinks watching her paddle around with the kids, _that wouldn’t be so bad._

* * *

The office door swings open and Colress sighs.

“I know, I know, I still haven’t asked Mei to go on a date with me. You don’t have to remind me,” he says without looking up. He’s in the middle of coming up with a swim workout for anyone who needs one during the Lap Swims.

When there’s no answer, his head jerks up and he sees Touko standing in the doorway. Her mouth hangs open slightly, and she appears to be lost for words. The only sounds in the office are the creaky fan and water dripping onto the floor.

His face turns red. “I-I thought you were N,” he stammers.

“It’s fine,” Touko says, regaining her composure. “I came by to ask you something, but if you want to ask Mei on a date, I’ve got an idea for you.”

Colress reacts to her name immediately, leaning forward in his chair. “What is it?”

“My friends Bianca and Cheren—you know Cheren the lifeguard—are going out on Friday and wondered if any other couples wanted to join them,” she says. It’s not quite the whole truth, but it’s not really a lie either. “We’re good enough friends that it wouldn’t be weird to go with,” she adds as an extra bit of rationale.

“Hmm... I guess that would be nice.” Colress mulls it over. “Hang out as a group, that way if anything goes wrong, it won’t be super awkward.”

“... Sure, you could say that.”

“Ok.” Colress twirls his pen around his fingers.. “Ok,” he says again, nodding to himself. “I’m in.”

“I uh, have something to ask you,” Touko says. She closes the door and sits in the chair next to him. She takes a deep breath. “Well, the thing is, um, I was thinking about asking N to go with me.” The words come out in a rush.

Colress drops his pen. “Like-like as a couple?”

“Yes.” Touko sighs and starts to get up. “Forget it, it’s stupid.”

“Touko wait!” Colress says frantically. “It’s not stupid. Actually… It’s quite the opposite.”

Touko turns back around, a glimmer of hope on her face. “... It is?”

“Definitely.”

Touko exhales, her shoulders relaxing. “Thank Arceus,” she mutters. She looks up at Colress. “You... you won’t tell him, will you?”

Colress shakes his head. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

She opens the office door, but before she leaves, she says, “Don’t be nervous. She likes you too.”

* * *

“Colress, I’m going to ask Touko out,” N declares, while Colress buys a snack from a vending machine.

“You are?” he replies, nearly hitting his head on the vending machine. Luckily, N is too busy with his own thoughts to notice.

“Yeah. I kinda made a deal with two ladies that come to my fitness class. I have to do it by Friday.”

“I have a perfect date idea for you then.” Colress straightens up. “Touko’s friends Bianca and Cheren are going to an art festival on Friday, and they’re open to having a group date.”

N’s eyebrows furrow. “How do you know?”

“Uh... Touko told me.”

“Touko told you? Why was she talking to you? What’d you say? What happened?” N asks.

“Woah, woah, slow down there buddy,” Colress says, putting his hands up in a “don’t hurt me” gesture. “She told me about it so I could ask Mei to go with me.”

“Oh.” N relaxes. A question pops up in his mind. “Did you ask her?”

“Yes.”

“You asked her and you didn’t tell me?!” N shouts, and Colress flinches. “What’d she say?”

“Quiet down! There are people around,” Colress hisses. The same dreamy look from before settles on his face. “She said yes. Well, what she said was ‘I’d love to! I can’t believe you didn’t ask me sooner!’”

“That’s awesome!” N pats Colress’ shoulder. “I’m really happy for you!”

“So now you’ve gotta ask Touko,” Colress says. “It’ll be so much fun.”

“I will,” N promises. He pauses. “... I can ask her on Friday, right?”

“I guess,” Colress shrugs. “She knows about it, so it won’t be a surprise.”

“Ok,” N reassures himself. “I can do this.”

* * *

On Friday, Touko’s Squirtle class swimmers have held up their end up the bargain, so Touko has brought in her Pokémon. Marlon, the Head Lifeguard, is supervising today, as well as N. It’s not the first time Touko’s had her Pokémon play with the swimmers, but they like to have the extra sets of eyes.

“Before I let them out, what’s the most important thing to remember?” Touko asks the Squirtle swimmers.

“Treat Pokémon with respect!” the children cry out.

“Alright! Everybody out!” Touko yells, tossing her Poké Balls up.

Politoed, Seismitoad, Marill, Slowpoke, Ducklett, and Simipour appear in the pool. It doesn’t take long before they’re all playing and splashing and swimming and laughing.

Touko isn’t looking at N, but N is watching her. He takes in the bliss on Touko’s face, as she engages in a Water Gun war with one of the kids, and a warm fuzzy feeling overtakes him.

Near the end of the Children’s Swim, Touko asks, “Would you like to see something cool?”

“Yes!” the children shout.

“Ducklett, use Water Pulse and aim it up!” Touko commands.

Ducklett opens its mouth and shoots a light blue ball towards the ceiling.

“Now Seismitoad, hit the Water Pulse with Bubblebeam!”

Seismitoad also opens its mouth and sends a strong stream of bubbles towards the blue ball. The bubbles hit the Water Pulse, and the ball bursts. A light drizzle rains down on the pool, along with sparkling bubbles drifting gently through the air. The Squirtle swimmers go _wild,_ yelling and jumping up and down.

“Squirtle swimmers, what do we say to our friends that played with us today?” Touko announces as they get out of the pool.

“Thank you friends!” the symphony of high pitched voices rings out. 

The Pokémon in the water reply, waving merrily at the children. 

“See you next week!” Touko says. “Although some of you can take a swimming test and become a member of my Wartortles swimmers!” The last part is more for the adults than the kids.

“Bye Touko!” they sing as they scamper off to their parents. 

Touko turns back to her Pokémon, who are gathered near the walls of the pool. “Thank you so much. You guys were so good today,” she praises. “Alright, everybody return.”

She grabs onto the edge of the pool and hoists herself up. She squeezes her ponytail, trying to get as much water out of her hair as possible. 

Much to N’s surprise, she walks up to him, and states, “There’s something I need to talk to you about before you leave.”

He opens his mouth to answer… and nothing comes out. Before he can die of embarrassment, she smiles, and walks towards the locker room.

* * *

When Touko finds him in the staff room later, she looks nervous. Strange, as she’s always so confident and calm. She keeps wrapping her finger around the tip of her ponytail, and she’s having a hard time looking him in the eyes.

“Ok, so the thing I wanted to talk to you about,” she starts, the words falling out in one big breath.

“I’ve got something to ask you,” N interrupts, not wanting to lose his nerve.

She blinks at him, looking more surprised than annoyed at his interjection. He sometimes forgets he doesn’t say much to her.

“Sorry to interrupt,” N says sheepishly. 

“No, it’s fine,” Touko replies. She falls silent, chewing on her lower lip. They’re both unsure, waiting for the other person to say something. They end up talking at the same time.

“So my friends are going on a date—”

“Colress said something about your friends going on a date—”

They stop and stare at each other. Touko tilts her head at him.

“Wait,” she says slowly, piecing it together, “were you going to ask me to go out with you?” 

N rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah,” he mumbles, breaking eye contact with her.

Touko starts giggling. _Oh no._ N prepares himself for the rejection speech. 

“Sorry,” she says in between laughing. “It’s just super funny because that’s what _I_ was trying to do.”

“You-you were?” N’s voice is soft, disbelieving. 

“Yeah.” Her laughter fades into a few nervous chuckles, and she runs a hand through her hair. “Jeez, I’ve been stressing about this all week.”

“All week?” N echoes.

She nods. She glances down at her feet, then says shyly, “Um, so, is it a yes?” 

“Yes, oh my Arceus _yes.”_ The words tumble out of his mouth. “I would love to go with you.”

Relief floods her face, and she can’t hold back her grin. “Awesome!” She clears her throat, reigning in her excitement. “I mean, cool. Glad you can make it.”

“So... Colress forgot to share what time the date starts.”

Touko slaps a hand to her forehead. “Oh right!” She squints, trying to remember the information. “I believe they said six thirty? Although knowing Bianca, it’ll be closer to seven.”

“Well, how about I pick you up at six thirty, and we’ll just hang out until they get there.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Her excited smile is back, and N wants to make her smile like that forever. She gathers up her belongings and heads for the door.

“See you then,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @[sunshineeforthesoul](https://sunshineeforthesoul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
